


Getting Warmer

by CrowleySinger



Series: Sentence Prompt fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not crack), Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby lets personal feelings for Crowley slip out whilst speaking to him. Instantly he regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt "That meant nothing." And I just imagined this situation where Bobby lets something personal and sensitive slip out about Crowley TO Crowley and then Crowley's energy just spikes and Bobby's like "Wait, no no non no, that meant nothing!" And yeah. I might come back and edit this later to add on and make it longer.

They had just been sitting around, not doing much. Crowley had zapped in as he usually did these days without a schedule to his visit which meant that his arrivals were always spontaneous. Bobby had been working as usual and Crowley persuaded him to take a break. It was late in the evening and Crowley had brought a bottle of Craig, although Bobby was stubborn enough to refuse and stick with his usual liquor choice. 

They spoke for a while, talking about each others lives, bringing up hunting, bringing up hell. Some how they got to the subject of the boys many attempts of murder on Crowley and when Crowley faked his death and many other schemes. Crowley laughed and swirled his Craig.

"Ah well, it's not like anyone would care if I was actually ended for good." He said with a chuckle although Bobby saw the sadness creep quickly behind Crowley's dark green eyes.

"I would care." Bobby didn't really say it. He didn't mean to say it. It more slipped out. He tried to repress his emotions for Crowley as much as he possibly could but recently he'd begun to allow thoughts to lurk more in his mind. It seemed that that was dangerous in itself as just allowing thoughts to linger caused the danger of them slipping out as they just had.

"That meant nothing." Bobby said quickly, finger raising but Crowley's face was already bright with new excitement.

"Didn't sound like it meant nothing." Crowley shot back, the sadness gone from his eyes..

 

 Quickly Bobby stood from the table and turned away from Crowley, embarrassment seeping throughout him like a skin crawling infection. The symptoms of this infection included things like blushing and trouble with speech.

"I...uh-I- Balls." Bobby muttered, trying to think of something to say as he stormed away from Crowley who followed closely with an amused face, leaving his unfinished glass on the table.

 "You said that you'd miss me if I died." He cooed. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Robert." He teased although with some truth to the words.

 "Shut up." Bobby moaned, clenching his eyes shut for a second. He could not believe he had let that slip out. "I just didn't want you to feel bad. It was good manners." He tried to say but Crowley wasn't having any of that.

 "Good manners?" Crowley almost snorted at that. "Bobby, we both know your not that caring of manners."

 "Hey!" Said Bobby indignantly. "I care about manners. I'm... polite."

 "Yeah yeah sure." Crowley said through a smile. "Where are you going Bobby, we were just in here a second ago." Crowley whined as they made their way through the kitchen for a second time. In the heat of their conversation, they had made their way throughout the bottom of the house twice.

 "I'm trying to get away from you." Bobby huffed. Suddenly Crowley appeared in front of him and Bobby walked into him. "Jesus watch it Crowley!" Bobby said, grabbing Crowley's arms to steady the both of them. 

 "Kiss me." Crowley said with an air of ease. Bobby bawked but Crowley seemed unmoved, looking up at Bobby, smart in his suit while Bobby wore some old worn clothes. They were both so different in ways, but so similar in others.

 "What?" Bobby asked, his voice incredulous as he looked at Crowley with a shocked expression. 

 Crowley chucked and looked to the side. His tongue darted out between his grin and wetted his lips before sliding back inside his mouth. Crowley looked back forward to catch where Bobby was looking and Crowley looked smug. He had planned that of course he had. He knew exactly that Bobby would look at his lips if he did that and Crowley looked more triumphant than usual.

 "Just kiss me I know you want to. Why hold back." Crowley shrugged and shamelessly looked at Bobby's lips. Unconsciously, Bobby licked his lips nervously and Crowley smiled wider.

 "Because... I just-" Crowley raised his eyebrows at the stuttering Bobby who was growing redder at every passing second. "No." He finished weakly and Crowley rolled his eyes. 

 "Right. Nice educated response Bobby. I'm loving the reasoning." Crowley spoke with strong sass and Bobby shouldered past the demon softly at the sound of a ringing phone (which he was very glad to hear as it saved him from being the awkward man that he was).

 "Get outta here you pain in the ass. I've got work to do." Bobby called over his shoulder.

 Crowley stood smiling brightly in the corridor, hands tucked in his pockets.

 "Hey, you're the one who said you'd miss me if I died." Crowley called back.

 "Out!" Bobby could only reply and with a soft chuckle, Crowley disappeared.

 "Bobby Singer." Bobby answered the phone, a smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and check out my other works for more Crobby! Lots of love. :)


End file.
